dreamhigh2fandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Customize Signature
{C}{C} Step 1. Necessary Basics{C}{C}{C}Edit At first, you don't have to know how HTML works! Basic signature is easy to create even for those who don't even know what HTML is! At first you need place when you can start creating your signature! Create a page named User:Your Name/Sig1. This will be your canvas on which you create! If you want to check how does it looks like click Preview! This is our base: TEXT Keeping up? Great! Let's move forward! Step 2. Property!{C}{C}{C}Edit Font Face{C}{C}{C}Edit At first you should choose your favorite font! Is it be Time New Roman or any other, it's good! To add this property you have to write: Your text Font Size{C}{C}{C}Edit You can change a size of your font in many different ways: 1. You can use x-small/large 2. You can put a %: 125% it's large, and 50% is small 3. You can just use pixels Font Color{C}{C}{C}Edit There are two ways to add a color: 1. Write color's name 2. Put a hexadecimal codes code Text Decorations{C}{C}{C}Edit If you want to decorate you text by using underline or line through it's of course possible: You can also mix them together! Natsu It will look like that: Natsu Text above and text below{C}{C}{C}Edit If you want to add special look to your signature you can put taxt above (superscript or sup) or text below (subscript or sub). Step 3. Background!{C}{C}{C}Edit Wow! Now your text look great! Time for background! Adding background don't bring anything new. You can use a color's name or hexidecimal codes just like in the case of font's color. Step 4. Border!{C}{C}{C}Edit Basics{C}{C}{C}Edit Now when you have a border it's time to frame it! Round Corners{C}{C}{C}Edit If you want to change corners to some more rounded, you have to change the radius of the border! Don't worry, it's easy you just have to put a simple task: Oh you're not satisfied?! You want to change every part of the corner?! Done! As in the previous example you have to add it, not with one variable, but four! Step 4. Center the text!{C}{C}{C}Edit You have a border and a background! Still you you realize that you're text shoul be a little bit more removed from the frame. You have to add some paddings! Step 5. Images!{C}{C}{C}Edit You wanna add a picture? No problem! Adding picture is same like putting it on the page: But on the signatures you're allowed to put pictures which height isn't bigger then 35 px, how you should do this without loosing its quality? Simple! Instead of 120px you put 0x35px. You can of course add a link to wikia or other external link: Step 6! Final creation!{C}{C}{C}Edit Now its a time to put it togeter!!! For example I'm Ishthak and I wanna have my signature black with gray dotted border, with Times New Roman'''font, '''one corner rounded and Pantherlily on it! 1. A first I put My name witch is Ishthak with the infos about border and background: 2. Then I will make some round corners: 3. Doesn't look good, add some paddings: 4. I'm changing the font (look WHERE I put it! Right before the text!) 5. In the end I will add Pantherlily Step 7! Go! To the page!{C}{C}{C}Edit You have you're code... What's next?! I will put everything in the points: {C}1. You have to create a sub page to your User Page. You can do this by going to your user page and adding'/Sig1' to the end of the url. After that, put all you're code there. Save it! {C}2. Create another sub page ending in /Sig, then put there: Save it! {C}3. Go to My Preferences and there on Signature part mark Custom signature and it the window put: 08:35,6/24/2012 Save it! {C}4. When you sign your opinions, texts etc. Add three "~" instead of four, or you will double time and date part!